


What a Ruined Night

by Irene_Adlerr



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Adlerr/pseuds/Irene_Adlerr
Summary: Bruce Wayne is terribly bored at one of Wayne Enterprises charity parties when he sees an uninvited woman.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 51





	What a Ruined Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm posting here, hope you all enjoy. Also, English isn't my first language, so please let me know if I made any mistake.

**What a Ruined Night**

Bruce Wayne looked at her, with a champagne glass on her left hand and all of a sudden, he didn't feel the urge to scape anymore. The unberable party full of unberable people is now irrelevant as he traces his next goal: her.

He had never seen her before, so she wasn't part of Gotham's elite, nor she had company. The young lady standed alone in her black dress in one of the fundraiser charity parties of Wayne Enterprises. An intruder. How interesting.

He patiently waited from afar for her to finish the drink. The edges of the glass now red like her lips. And then he approached her.

She accepted his invitation for a dance, her eyes meeting his gaze and sustaining it for a long time. Longer than needed. Bruce knew that she had no idea who he was. His touch felt so warm on her back and hand.

\- Don't you think it was bold of you to come here uninvited? - His mounth next to her ear, he wanted only her to listen.

\- I knew that you would never kick me out, Mr. Wayne. - She smiled knowing how the answer surprised him.

\- And why so sure?

\- Actually, I was hoping to pass unnoticed by you.

-Then you chose the wrong dress, sweetheart.

She didn't say anything, feeling his eyes on her deep neckline as they danced. Even in this crowded salon, many of the presents realized how the two were quite a view together. And Bruce enjoyed the feeling of having the most beautiful woman of the room in his arms.

\- You never told me your name or why you're here.

\- Not everybody is lucky like you, Mr. Wayne. The unlucky ones have to fight with what they have. Guess I have the looks.

He saw the way other men looked at her with that predatory expression in their eyes. He bet she was capable of getting money from any of them.

\- That's not your luckiest night, sweetheart. 'Cause I won't help you.

\- Then you should excuse me, Mr. Wayne. - She glanced a smile while trying to scape his arms.

But his strong hand on her wrist didn't allow the woman to do so.

\- I'm afraid I can't, darling. I'd come with me if I were you. You don't want to make a scene here, in front of everybody, do you?

She just nodded in silence and let him conduce her to the outside of the party. She hated Bruce Wayne more than anything for ruining her night. They waited for his car while his right arm rested on her shoulders. Her eyes got bigger as she saw the valet come out of a black Lamborghini and give the keys to Bruce. He oppened the door for her with a smirk.

\- You know what they say about guys with extreamly fancy cars, don't you?

\- Every rule has its exceptions, sweetheart. I'm gonna take you home.

\- I'd be afraid to go with this car to where I live.

She couldn't contain a certain laugh, but gave him the address anyway. He was the one willing to risk, so it was his problem, not hers.

She lived far away, in the other side of Gotham. Bruce saw her half asleep face as he drove. So beautiful with her red lips a little bit open. When he stopped in the red traffic light he couldn't help himself and touched her.

She woke up to the feeling of his hand on her thigh and he continued to go up, reaching her left boob over the thin fabric of the dress. She wasn't wearing a bra. He felt her breath get heavier. The traffic light went green when he kissed her.

\- Mr. Wayne, I think we should call it a night. Please, take me home.

\- No, I don't think so.

He kissed her again and this time was rougher, showing her who was in control.

\- I think we should go to my house. - His hand tracing a way until the end of her deep neckline and then reaching her small boob under the dress. Almost big enough to fill in his hand. Her nipple was hard. - Would you like that?

The first part of her answer was an indistinguishable whisper, and then he heard a "yes".

\- I bet you're already soaked for me.

The drive to the Wayne manor seemed to took ages as he kept a hand in her thigh, doing small circles, going closer and closer to her core, but never reaching it.

When they finally arrived she felt so aroused it was difficult to put into words. She passed all the way to the manor looking at the bulge under his pants growing, her mounth watering just imagining it.

Bruce oppened the door for her one more time, holding her waist tight the moment she stood up and leading the way to the manor.

She had never been in a house as suntuous as the Wayne manor, not even in her adventures in the rich people's world. She was grateful he didn't get to see her neighbourhood.

But he didn't allow her to get distracted by the decoration, and quickly manages to get her to the bedroom.

\- Take your clothes off now.

She obeyed without questioning, as Bruce just stayed there, looking at her. She got so much shorter without the heels, they must be 10 cm high, maybe a little bit more. He saw the dress run to her feet and her hair get free from the bun, ending almost in her shoulders. Now she looked so vulnerable, wearing just black lace panties.

\- Mr. Wayne?

\- I think you should call me "Sir" from now on. - His fingers touching her neck before choking it lightly. - Can you do that for me?

\- Yes, Sir.

He was so much bigger than her, his broad and tall frame hided the girl completly. She felt so powerless and yet so aroused as he guided her to bed.

Bruce was still fully dressed as he sat on the bed and put her on his lap. His hand pinched her nipples hard. He observed the girl whimper with a smirk on his face.

\- I don't think you were a very good girl tonight. - His hand tracing a way to her panties. - Although you obeyed me when I asked you to leave. And I'm feeling merciful right now.

He removed her panties with such roughness he almost ripped it off, but she forgot the will to complain when felt his hand finally reaching her core.

She was a moaning mess at this point, feeling him put two fingers inside her pussy while proceding with the dirty talk that only made her wetter. He stopped for a couple minutes when his mounth found her neck and started to bite her. She was sure he wanted to give her a bruise, for her to remember him for the next few days.

\- I want you to cum on my fingers before I fuck you. - His finger doing circles on her clit. - Can you do this for me, sweetheart?

She moaned hearing his dominant tone.

\- Answer me or I'll stop.

\- Yes, Sir, I can do this. - The answer came fast and with a ragged breath.

\- Good girl.

Bruce continued until her legs were shaking and she came on his hand, leaving his fingers covered in her wetness. He just looked at her before sucking them, feeling her taste.

\- You made such a mess on my fingers, sweetheart. Tell me, how my little slut wants me to fuck her now?

He removed her from his lap and was finally undressing. She couldn't take her eyes of his muscular body as he proceed to unbutton the white shirt.

\- Anyway you want, Sir.

\- Anyway I want?

She agreed and almost moan at the sight of his throbing cock, bigger than any men who had fucked her before.

\- Like what you see, sweetheart?

\- Y-yes, Sir. - Suddenly it was difficult to speak.

He headed to bed again and kissed her before attacking her breasts, one more time leaving marks on her smooth skin.

\- Since you let me choose, I want you down on all fours for me.

The girl just obeyed, feeling the need for his touch grow stronger as hid palm wanderd through her butt before it a slap. A strong one. The red contour of his palm was now on her.

Bruce entered her without warming, in one vigorous thrust, one scream scaping from her lips.

\- You're so tight for me I can barely move. Such a small pussy, my little slut. I'm going to destroy you.

And he kept the promise.

He gave her a couple minutes to adjust to his size and proceeded to rail her mercilessly, her screams and loud moans driving him insane.

\- Do you like being fucked like that? On fours like a whore with my cock deep inside you?

The girl wasn't able to say anything else than a beg for him not to stop. He grabbed a handful of her hair and continued in an even faster pace.

She didn't take long to get even tighter around his cock, the urge of cumming growing inside her.

\- Sir, can I cum?

\- Yes, sweetheart, I want you to cum all over my cock.

He liked that she asked first, showing how dominated by him she really was. A natural submissive. Just a few seconds later she was milking and squeezing his cock so hard he felt the need to cum right away.

\- Are you on the pill? 'Cause I'm going to cum inside you now.

\- Yes, Sir, I am. - Her words almost indistinguishable, as she had just finished am orgasm.

His climax was powerful like hers and the girl gelt his seed fill her pussy up before he took his cock out. She then collapsed in the bed, feeling tired.

\- Thank you for ruining my night, Mr. Wayne.

Bruce couldn't help but smile, laying down next to the naked girl after hearing this.

* * *

She woke up naked in his empty bed in the morning after. The sheets were cold without him. A black box with a card was on the edge of the bed.

_"A present for the mysterious girl. Sorry for not being able to stay home until you woke up. Hope we'll see each other again."_

Inside the box was a simples but beautiful black dress, with a V neckline, long enough to almost reach her knees. She tried and it fitted her perfectly. At least she wouldn't need to go home in the morning wearing that scandalous party dress.

The sound of a knock at the door invaded the room while she was putting on her shoes. She then openned it to a frindly looking old man. Must be the butler, she thought.

\- Good morning, miss, I'm Alfred. Mr. Wayne is very sorry that he had to go, but he asked me to assist you with anything you need before you leave.

\- It's very kind of you, but I'm alright, Alfred. I'll just grab my things and go home.

\- But, miss, Mr. Wayne insisted that I should call you a taxi home. And that I should ask you to leave your name and number too.

\- It's okay, Alfred. I'm just a waitress. Mr. Wayne would have never look at me twice if I was serving his table. I think it's better if I just leave. And thank him for the dress, it's perfect.

  


* * *

One entire week had passed since her little adventure with the most wanted single man in Gotham, and her life continued normally. She had to admit that she daydreamed about him once or twice. Maybe a little bit more. The way his dominant voice sounded, his strong hands on her body. Just the memory was enough to cause her shivers.

And then on a friday night, almost at the end of her shift at the the restaurant, she saw the black Lamborghini again. She believed no one else in town had this particular car, but but she thought that, if it was really him, it was just a coincidence. She worked in a fancy restaurant, after all.

But it was him. The other waitresses got so excited at the sight of Bruce Wayne entering she gladly realized she weren't going to serve his table.

But then he didn't take a seat. Her heart jumped seeing him talking to her supervisor with that billion dollar smile. She wanted to hide un the kitchen, but figured out maybe this would look even stranger. So she did nothing as they pointed in her direction and Bruce proceed tp walk towards her.

\- You're Alice Foster, am I right?

\- How did you find me, Mr. Wayne?

\- You can call me Bruce. Let's say that I have my methods. But why you had to make everything so difficult?

\- Oh, Sir, you're such a good detective that if I didn't know any better I'd say that you're working with the Batman.


End file.
